The Prince and The Maid
by CoryAvellana
Summary: An Amuto romance story. Got the whole story planned out now... just gotta write it down lol :D
1. The Sound Of A Violin

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please forgive me if it's no good... XD**

Chapter 1

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked out of the window and as usual I saw four young girls hanging out clothes to dry in the palace court-yard and, as usual, one of the girls caught my eye. Her rose pink hair glowed in the mid-afternoon sun and her honey golden eyes sparkled with joy as she laughed with her friends.

"Ikuto-sama are you listening?" My attention was reverted back to the room I was sitting in – where my teacher, Nakaidou, was staring at me intently.

"Yeah, sure – remind me though – what were you talking about?" I asked. Nakaidou sighed.

"I was talking about this maths equation Ikuto-sama – as future king..." Nakaidou started lecturing me. I glanced back outside but to my disappointment the pink-haired maid had gone.

**Amu's POV**

I was tired – there was a ball next month and every servant and maid had been roped in to prepare for it. I walked into the maid's changing quarters and sat down on the nearest bench exhausted. My room-mates and best friends – Ran, Miki, and Su – were already there getting changed after a long day.

"Hey Amu-chan! Worked hard?" Miki asked while brushing her dark blue hair.

"Worked to death more like," I laughed as I started getting changed.

"Amu-chan don't over-work yourself desu." Su told me sternly.

"Well it's not my fault – there's just so much to do!" I sighed.

"I think it's fun – there's a good atmosphere around around!" Ran said excitedly.

"You have so much energy!" I groaned. Ran, Miki and Su had finished getting changed so I told them to go and I'd catch up.

Walking slowly through the palace to the worker's dorms I heard a noise. It sounded like a violin. I followed the sound to a door and peaked inside. I gasped when I saw Prince Ikuto playing the violin. The song was beautiful and pure but a little sorrowful. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music.

Suddenly it stopped and I opened my eyes to see the Prince staring at me. I did the first thing that came to my head – I ran.

**Ikuto's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of pink, so I turned slightly to see the pink-haired maid listening to me play. I stopped out of shock. The girl opened her eyes slowly, saw me looking at her and then ran. I put my violin down and chased after her.

"Stop!" I shouted after her. The girl skidded to a halt reluctantly, and turned slowly. I caught up to her and she bowed.

"Tsukiyomi-sama I'm very sorry – it won't happen again," she said quietly.

"You're not in trouble. I just want to know your name," I told her. She looked up, surprised.

"It's Hinamori Amu, Your Highness," she told me.

"Amu then," I said with a smile. Amu twitched slightly.

"Please don't use my name so informally, Your Highness."

"Why?" I was confused – most girls would have fainted from excitement by now.

"Because it makes me feel uncomfortable, Tsukiyomi-sama." Amu looked at me sincerely and I blushed slightly. Suddenly I heard a voice that made my blood turn cold. Utau.

"Onii-sama? Where are you?" I grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her to a nearby room and locked the door behind us. Amu tried to stop me for some reason. I then realised that it was a bit cramped and we weren't in a room at all but a store cupboard!

**Amu's POV**

_"Crap. Why did I have to be locked to be locked in a cupboard with the Prince of all people?" _The Prince looked at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes and said:

"Are you all right? You look a bit red... Hinamori-san." I was surprised. All the people who worked with him said he was cold and dislikeable. I blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

"I'm fine," I lied – I felt hot and dizzy, also it probably didn't help that our bodies were centimetres apart.

"By the way Hinamori-san – why did try to stop me from locking the door?" The Prince asked.

"Why are you hiding from your sister?" I threw back at him. He smiled slightly but did not answer. I quickly glanced around the cupboard he locked us in. There was only a little space left with me and him in there. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. The Prince put his ear against the door, smiled then looked down at me.

"What are you doing? Utau is gone now – we can leave!" He told me. I just smiled and said:

"Tsukiyomi-sama, try the lock." He looked perplexed but did what he was told. The lock wouldn't budge.

"Ah."

"That is why I tried to stop to you." He then sat down across from me – but there wasn't enough room and our legs got entangled and he fell on top of me. I gave out a yelp of surprise, but the Prince just looked at me with a smirk on his face. I felt naked under his piercing gaze, and another wave of dizziness came over me. The Prince made no move to get off me.

"So... Hinamori-san... this must be dream come true!" He said leaning closer to me and breathing on my neck. I froze as a shiver was sent down my spine. All I could do was mutter:

"Not really – I had plans tonight..." I felt his head get closer to my neck, and then I felt him lick me. My body unfroze and I pushed him away quickly. The Prince looked shocked then he laughed at me.

"You really are something, aren't you?" He smirked. I couldn't speak – my heart was beating too fast for my body to cope and I felt flustered. The dizziness was stronger than ever and then... darkness.

**So... what do ya think? Please review and don't be scared to criticise me. xxx**


	2. The Friends

**First of all I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me to story alerts or favourite author. I was really nervous so it means a lot. I don't own Shugo Chara unfortunately... wish I did!! XD**

Chapter 2

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu's head lolled backwards. I sighed. _Maybe she's just like any other girl after all – getting over-excited because of me. _I leaned over to her and stoked her ivory skin – slowly realising something wasn't right. She was burning up. _Amu's ill - so she didn't faint because of me! _I sat back and laughed.

I got up and tried my best to lay Amu on her side in the cramped store room. Then I went to the door and started banging on it.

"Help!" I yelled as loud as I could, "Somebody open this door!" Suddenly the door was yanked open and a small girl with orange hair in pigtails stood on the other side, gaping at me. I gaped back, confused. "How did you open the door?" The girl shrugged.

"You can only open it from the outside until someone fixes it," she told me. She then spotted Amu on the floor behind me, "Amu-chi?"

"I need to get her to the doctors." I told the girl but she shook her head.

"Take her to Su-chan – she'll take care of Amu-chi better," she said to me. I nodded and went to pick Amu up bridal style.

"Lead the way," I told her. She smiled slightly then led me to the worker's dorm. _I didn't even ask for her name... it would be uncomfortable to ask for it now. _Then as if she read my mind she turned to look at me and said:

"By the way – I'm Yaya, Your Highness." I laughed nervously – realising how uncomfortable I felt. Yaya did not say any more and carried on leading me the way silently.

I looked down at Amu in my arms. I could feel her fever through my black shirt and on my chest. Even unconscious she was beautiful. I blushed when I realised I couldn't stop looking at her. Amu mesmerised me. I wished I could just look at her for a bit longer.

"Your Highness?" I looked up, and to my surprise we were already in the worker's dorm, and at door with the names Ran, Miki, Su and Amu on it. Yaya knocked on the door and went in.

**Su's POV**

I was getting worried._ What's taking Amu-chan so long? _Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I breathed a sigh of relief. _That must be Amu-chan. _I went to greet her but Amu-chan was not there – it was Yaya-chan.

"Yaya-chan! Do you know where-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the guy who was following her into the flat. _What is the Prince doing here? _I gasped when I saw Amu-chan in his arms. Ignoring my shock to see the Prince, I rushed over and checked Amu over in his arms. I only relaxed when I was sure she was going to be okay. I nodded to Yaya-chan as she took her leave – clearly thinking her job was done.

Then Miki walked out of her room with her boyfriend -Yoru-kun - to see what the commotion was about. I put my head in my hands as I heard the Prince take a sharp intake of breath. _Great – it's all happening today!_

"Yoru... what are you doing here?" The Prince asked Yoru-kun.

"No," I said loudly and when everyone looked at me in surprise I carried on, saying: "Let me deal with Amu-chan first before you start your family drama!" The Prince was about to retort but I glared at him, which silenced his comments. He nodded silently so I led him to Amu-chan's room so he could lay her down. He then left me to work my healing magic – Amu would be up by tonight!

**Sorry - it's quite a short and boring chapter (in my opinon) but I assure you it get's better dear readers!! Please review!! **


	3. Amu

**First of all before I start the third chapter I'll apologise in advance if I don't update in awhile - school is becoming quite difficult and the pressure is on for exams and coursework... shudders Also I get distracted easily... it's not good really but it can be quite funny sometimes. All right... lets get started XD **

Chapter 3

**Ikuto's POV**

Walking out of Amu's room I couldn't think straight. My brain was working overtime to figure out why Yoru was here... in a maid's room... it just didn't make any sense! I walked into the girl's living room and saw Yoru sitting with a blue haired girl and then it clicked. I smirked slightly and sat on a sofa across from them. Yoru looked up at me nervously.

"Ikuto... I mean onii-sama," my smirk widened – Yoru only called me 'onii-sama' when he was in public or he was in trouble with me, "let me explain-" I cut him off at this point.

"You know little brother, I am not slow – I know what's going on." I laughed at him. Yoru blushed and looked down.

**"**So you don't mind... that I... go out with a maid?" He asked, I shook my head. Yoru breathed a sigh of relief. He paused for a bit then asked me: "Can I ask you then Ikuto – what happened with Amu-chan?" For some reason this infuriated me. _Why does Yoru address Amu so closely? _

"No reason," I said. I looked away from him. _Why am I so angry? _Then I remembered the way she looked in my arms. My face burned red.

"Ikuto?" I looked at Yoru again and this time he was the one with a smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Amu-chan doesn't give her respect out freely – you have to earn it," the girl with blue hair told him. Yoru looked at her, surprised – she had clearly taken the words right out of his mouth.

"And what makes you think I want Hinamori-san's respect, girl?" I asked haughtily.

"Ikuto don't talk to her like that!" Yoru snarled. I blinked – Yoru has never talked to me like that before. The blue haired girl put a hand on Yoru's knee.

"For your information, **Your Highness, **my name is Miki Ryusaki, thanks for asking," she told me while smiling sweetly.

"Anyway Ryusaki-san – you still haven't answered my first question," I told her while ignoring her jibe. She laughed.

"Because of that look on your face – I've seen it on many other guys," Miki told me.

"It's on Kairi-kun's isn't it?" Yoru laughed

"What's on Kairi-kun's what, may I ask?" A red haired girl chuckled as she walked in.

"Amu-chan," was Ryusaki-san's answer. The red headed girl nodded with understanding.

"Right so who is it this time?" She asked. Miki pointed at me. The girl did a double-take , she clearly hadn't noticed me sitting in her living room. Ran then got over her shock and chuckled, "a Prince? Well that's definitely a new one!" I just sat there in shock. I quickly regained my cool though.

"I'm not in love with Hinamori-san," I said coldly. The girl flashed me a glittering smile.

"Of course you're not – my name's Ran Ryusaki by the way," Ran told me. "But anyway – you were mesmerised by her, right?" I didn't answer, but glanced away slightly. Ran nodded in satisfaction.

"That's all it takes in Amu-chan's world. Soon you won't be able to leave her alone!" Miki chuckled.

"Where is Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Out cold," Yoru told her. Ran shook her head.

"Again? Geez – the girl doesn't know when to stop. Thank God we have a day off tomorrow so she can rest!"

"Wouldn't she take a day off anyway?" I asked.

"Not in a million years!" Miki told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"For Ami-chan desu," The blond-haired girl from earlier told me, who was back to her polite and composed herself.

"Ami-chan?"

"Amu-chan's little sister. Nearly all the money Amu-chan earns goes straight to Ami-chan's education fund and for tuition money." Yoru told me. I looked at the blond haired girl who smiled at me kindly.

"I want to thank you for bringing Amu-chan straight to me – she could have been a lot worse if had not desu," she told me. "And if Yaya-chan did not mention I'm Su Ryusaki desu."

"So is Hinamori-san all right then?" I asked.

"Yes she'll be fine desu. She just overworked herself again desu," Su told me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Ran's POV**

I heard the Prince give a sigh of relief. _Interesting. I never thought that __**the**__ Prince Ikuto Tsukiyomi would be next in line for Amu-chan. What's even more interesting is the fact that he doesn't seem bothered that his younger brother chose a maid for a girlfriend._

"Ran-san," I looked up at the Prince in surprise.

"Yeah?... Your Highness?" I asked, trying to mind my manners.

"You talk about guys falling in love with Hinamori-san as if it happens everyday," he said slowly.

"That's because it does happen practically everyday," I told him.

"Ikuto you really should pay attention to what's going on around you," Yoru-kun told his older brother. When the older Prince looked perplexed, Yoru continued. "even Father knows how popular Amu-chan is – he's surprised she still working here."

"Really?" I asked surprised – this was the first I heard of this. Yoru-kun nodded.

"Yeah – there have been loads of people who wanted to buy her away. They would ask Amu-chan personally first but she has always said no. Then they would go to Father and ask him but Father says the same thing over and over again: it's up to Amu-chan," Yoru-kun said.

"Why doesn't she just except the offers? They would pay her more money and she wouldn't have to work as hard," The older Prince pointed out.

"Because that's Amu-chan desu," Su told him, "if she hasn't worked hard she feels she hasn't earned her money." Suddenly I heard a beeping and Prince Ikuto got his phone out which happened to be the source of the noise. He looked at it distractedly then jumped up abruptly.

"Gotta dash, I'm afraid – I am a Prince you know!" His Highness got up and left the room – leaving me slightly stunned and by the looks on their faces Miki and Su also. Yoru-kun didn't seem bothered though.

The Next Day

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hey Kukai!" I saw my best friend and called out to him. He turned and smiled.

"Yo!" He said. I walked up to him and we went to a private room so we could talk.

"Are you doing anything today? 'Cause I'm free for once!" I asked him. Kukai grimace slightly.

"Sorry Ikuto – can't. It's my friend's day off and we're all going to visit her sister," he told me.

"'Her'? A girl? Do tell – is she cute?" I asked interestedly.

"The cutest!" Kukai grinned. Then he looked slightly nervous. He tried to hide it but I noticed.

"What? What's up?" I asked., concerned.

"Well, Yoru-kun tells me you have finally have your eye on a girl – but he didn't seem happy about it," Kukai told me with a small grin.

"I may have found someone interesting," I said mysteriously, then quickly changed the subject, "Do you know who Yoru goes out with?"

"Yeah – Miki-chan," Kukai said.

"You seem to know her well," I said with arched eyebrows – he shrugged.

"Daichi goes out with Miki-chan's friend – Ran-chan," Kukai chuckled.

"So you're not bothered your little brother goes out with a maid as well?"

"Nah – it's his choice and the friend I'm going out with today is a maid – so if I was bothered I'd be a hypocrite."

"Okay, I can put two and two together. This maid you're going with – it's Hinamori Amu, isn't it?" Kukai blushed slightly and I knew I had hit the mark.

"Err, yeah... but how did you know?" He asked.

"I met the maids yesterday," I told him. It was then his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"You know Ikuto – I can also put two and two together. This 'someone interesting' – it's Amu-chan, right?"

"No it's not!" I said immediately, but Kukai looked sceptical, "All right! It is... geez..." Kukai burst out laughing.

"Then why don't you come with us today? We have enough room," he asked me after he finished his laughing fit. I shrugged.

"Why not? Should be fun?"I said in an unconcerned way, but inside my heart was beating faster in excitement at the thought of spending the day with Amu.

**Amuto fans be prepared!! Cool Amuto moment next chapter! XD Thanks for all reviews again so please keep them coming! I love you all!! XD xxx**


	4. Author's Note

**First of all – yes I know this isn't Chapter 4 and yes I know I promised an Amuto moment. This is just a note to explain why if I don't update in a while.**

**Due to my eyesight I have been given a weekday ban on the computer (unless I have revision or coursework) and can only go on the computer at the weekend, so it may take me a while to type up the next chapter.**

**Please stay with me while I finish the story and don't get angry if I don't update in a while. Thank you for all the amazing reviews I've been getting! XD**

**Zakuro xxx**


	5. The Flirtatious NekoBoy

**Whoo!! I love this chapter! Thanks for everyone's reviews – I was so happy!! XD Oh by the way – in the last chapter when I put the next day, I forgot to put what time it was then... believe it or not it was about 3 o'clock in the morning! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love you all! **

Chapter 4

**Amu's POV**

It was about 5 in the morning and Ran was getting restless waiting for the guys to arrive and it was beginning to irritate me.

"Ran sit still – there'll be here in a bit!" I told her coldly.

"But Amu-chan – I haven't seen Daichi in ages!" She complained.

"Ran, you saw him last week," I sighed. We were waiting in a car park not too far from the palace, sitting on a bench near my old ford Mondeo.

"Amu-chan did you but something for Ami-chan again desu?" Su asked me – trying to change the subject. I nodded and smiled.

"Hey, show it us!" Miki demanded. I tapped the side of my nose.

"It's a surprise!" I laughed. Then I saw Kukai's car pull up next to mine. His silver 4x4 Audi Q7 put my dark blue Mondeo to shame. I walked over before anyone else noticed leaned through the driver's seat opened window and tapped Kukai on the head.

"Kukai! What took you so long? Ran has been driving me crazy!" I whined jokily. Then, suddenly, I noticed who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yo... Hinamori-san," his deep, silky smooth voice was so delicious I blushed slightly.

"Your Highness?... What are you doing here?" I asked uncertainly.

"I thought I'd come for the ride," the Prince told me.

"It's okay – right?" Kukai asked.

"Of course! I was just surprised!" I laughed – hiding my discomfort.The Prince got out of the car, glanced at me, then hid his face quickly. Kukai followed suit and got out and I moved out the way for him. My confusion at the Prince's reaction at seeing me was quickly forgotten.

**Ikuto's POV**

As I got out of Kukai's car and saw what Amu was wearing I had to hide my face as I was blushing furiously. She had a pair of black shorts that went up above her waist on, a white tank top, a black army jacket which she left open and long red and black socks that stopped just above her knees. _Wow... so cute... _

I was slightly nervous because everyone seemed so comfortable around each other – there were no respectful honorifics – just friendly ones. But when it came to me it was all 'Your Highness' and 'Tsukiyomi-sama'. Amu called everyone by their first name.

"Hey Your Highness!" I turned around to see Ran, Miki and Su walking towards the cars. Ran seemed fidgety and kept craning her neck to look behind me. I followed her gaze to where she was looking and saw Daichi getting out of Kukai's car. I smirked slightly.

"So, I guess this your first 'Ami-chan trip'?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah... so is this some sort of tradition you got going on?" I queried. Daichi was about to answer but Su got there first.

"Of course desu!" She said with a smile.

Suddenly I noticed Ran forget all of her self-control and rushed straight towards Daichi – I stepped out of her way just in time as she glomped him.

"Daichi!!!" Ran squealed excitedly. To say the least I was surprised – Ran didn't seem like the lovey dovey character when I met her yesterday.

**Kukai's POV**

As usual Amu-chan looked super-cute and to my amusement I saw Ikuto hide his face in embarrassment. I was talking to Amu-chan about nothing in particular when I heard an inhuman sounding squeal. I turned to see Daichi being glomped by Ran-chan. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Chill out – you only saw him a week ago!" I said, still chuckling.

"See – that's what I said but I'm beginning to think time flows differently when you're in a sexual relationship," Amu-chan said to me coolly, causing Ran and Daichi to blush furiously. When Amu-chan was paying attention to the two lovers she didn't notice Ikuto creep up behind her and then whispering something in her ear – causing Amu-chan to jump - her face glowing red. She then pushed Ikuto away yelling:

"Pervert!"

**Ikuto's POV**

"See – that's what I said but I'm beginning to think time flows differently when you're in a sexual relationship," Amu said to Kukai. I crept behind her, moved my head to her ear then whispered:

"Why don't we test that theory out... Amu?" To my amusement Amu jumped then pushed me away yelling the dreaded word:

"Pervert!" I laughed but to my disappointment Amu quickly regained her cool – turning her attention to Kukai. _How annoying. _

"Kukai who's going in which car?" She asked him. Since I was still standing behind Amu I saw an opportunity and I took it. I hugged her tightly from behind and said:

"I wanna travel with Amu!" She flapped like a fish out of water to try and get out of my grip but I was too strong for her.

**Amu's POV**

I felt two arms snake around my waist and heard the Prince say:

"I wanna travel with Amu!" I struggled to get out of his grip but I knew it was futile – I could feel the muscles in his arms against my body. _Wait... did he just call me by my first name? How dare he!?_

"Don't call me that!" I snarled angrily with his arms still around me. He moved his face closer to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Why?... Amu? 'Hinamori-san' is just so boring!" And then he bit my ear. He let go of me and I fell to the floor – my face felt like it was on fire. I looked up at him, cradling the ear he bit, and to my dismay the Prince had a smirk on his face. _He bit my ear... he _**_bit_**_ my ear!... _The Prince looked at me with that dirty smirk still on his face and then said:

"Don't worry – you can call me Ikuto... Amu."

**Miki's POV**

"Don't worry – you can call me Ikuto... Amu." I had watched the scene unfold with interest. _Hmm, I've never actually met anyone who forced themselves on to Amu-chan... this should be very intriguing. _I looked at Ran and Su and I could tell they were thinking the exact thing.

"Well," I piped up, "if Tsukiyomi-kun is going with Amu, Yoru and I are going with Kukai-kun." I noticed Ran staring at me. "What?"

"Did you just call the Prince 'Tsukiyomi-kun'?" Ran asked incredulously. Su came to my rescue.

"No – Miki has a point desu. We can't keep calling him 'Your Highness' or 'Prince' in public desu," She said wisely.

"Okay. Well everyone can call me Tsukiyomi-kun... except for Amu – she has to call me Ikuto!" The Prince – no, Tsukiyomi-kun – grinned.

"Eehh? Why?" Amu-chan whined.

"'Cause I said so," Tsukiyomi-kun told her. Amu-chan pouted but did not reply.

"Okay, so Miki-chan, Yoru-kun and Su-chan are in my car, and Amu-chan has Ikuto, Daichi and Ran-chan," Kukai summed up. Everyone looked happy with the car arrangements except – with no surprises – Amu-chan.

I got in Kukai-kun's car and watched Amu-chan get in her car. I then saw the dismay on her face when Tsukiyomi-kun got shotgun. I chuckled. _I wonder how cranky she's gonna be when she gets out of that car._


	6. A Named Drama

**WAAAH!!! I'm really sorry! It's been ages since I've updated hasn't it? Anyway: Whoop! Chapter 5... how is everyone enjoying my story so far? Amuto fans prepare yourselves for this chapter – you're gonna love it! Thank you for all of your reviews (53 last time I checked – but who's counting? Ha!). **

Chapter 5

**Amu's POV (in the car – an hour later)**

I looked in my mirror and smiled to myself when I saw Ran and Daichi-kun had fallen asleep in the back. I looked at the clock in my car and saw it was only 6:11 am. I quickly glanced to my side and saw the Prince had fallen asleep too.

"Ikuto..." I whispered – trying out saying his name. The syllables rolled off my tongue delightfully. I had the silly urge to say it again but louder.

"Yes?" I looked to my side again and saw the Prince sitting there, wide awake with an evil smirk on his face.

"Your Highness!" I gasped, mortified. His smirk got wider.

"Amu, say my name again," Ikuto told me.

"No," I said firmly.

"Amu..." He leaned in close to me, then whispered, "You know you want to." I blushed furiously.

"No," I repeated, though I didn't sound as sure. The Prince didn't say anything and remained silent.

About 5 minutes later I gasped when I felt a hand on my thigh. I glanced at Ikuto and saw him with the same smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing? Move your hand!" I demanded angrily. The Prince shook his head then said calmly:

"Say my name, Amu."

"No!" Then his hand started moving slowly up my thigh. I gasped again..

"Amu, say my name." I shook my head – speechless._ He wouldn't do it. _His hand kept moving up. _He wouldn't. _His hand didn't stop. _Would he?... I can't take it any more!_

"I-Ikuto," I mumbled. The Prince's hand stopped but he didn't move it.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that." He said. I glanced at the Prince and he was smiling evilly at me. It made my blood boil. _Boy, would I like to wipe your face clean of that filthy smirk!_

"Why do you want me to say your name?" I asked. _The best the defence is always a good offence I'm told, so I'll put that theory to the test. _"I bet you have girls screaming your name everywhere you go!"

"Of course, but Amu - I want to make you scream my name." The Prince told me. A thought popped into my head and I immediately blushed (A/N: Yeah – you know what she's thinking!). The Prince raised his eyebrows. "Amu you're not thinking of anything perverted are you? I only meant getting you angry." My face got redder.

"N-no – of course not!" I stuttered. _God this is so embarrassing!_

"Amu you still haven't said my name yet..." I glanced down and, sure enough, the Prince's hand was still on my thigh – too far up for my comfort.

**Ikuto's POV**

This was ten times more fun than I ever imagined. I looked at Amu and she was red and flustered. She glanced at me, caught my eye and turned even more red – if that was possible. I couldn't understand why she was making so much fuss over just a name. It wasn't that much of a big deal, seriously! All she had to do was say it.

"I'm driving – don't distract me!" Amu told me – changing her tactics. I smiled.

"You find me distracting? I never knew..." I said innocently. I could tell she was regretting her words.

"Damn it, Ikuto, shut up!" Amu said furiously. I just grinned – then she realised what she had said and she looked like she wanted to shoot herself.

**Ran's POV**

I didn't think pretending to be asleep had so many benefits, I chuckled silently. I couldn't see what was going on but hearing was more than enough. I made sure I remembered everything that was said so I could relay it to Su and Miki later.

After Amu-chan's outburst no-one had spoken, but I could sense the aura around her and it was deadly. The girl was furious – not just with Tsukiyomi-kun but with herself.

Suddenly Amu-chan finally piped up.

"You still haven't told me why you were hiding from the Princess."

"Ah... yeah... about that." Ikuto's voice said uncomfortably.

"Are you going to tell me? I told you why I tried to stop you from opening the door." Amu-chan pointed out.

"You more showed me than told me."

"And you still haven't told me why you had to drag me in there with you in the first place."

"You ask a lot of questions." Tsukiyomi-kun was beginning to sound annoyed.

"You don't give many answers." Amu-chan was getting irritated as well.

"Okay." Tsukiyomi-kun sighed. "If you answer one more question of mine, I'll tell you all the answers to every question of yours."

"What's the question about?" Amu-chan sounded extremely suspicious.

"You, naturally." Amu-chan stayed quiet for awhile, but then she said:

"Go on then."

"Why are you so bothered about me using your name?" Tsukiyomi-kun sounded genuinely interested. Amu-chan was silent again for a moment or two and when she answered, she spoke slowly and rather quietly.

"My name is the only thing I have left that my parents gave to me before they died. It's extremely important to me."

I struggled not to gasp from shock – Amu-chan had never told any of us that. Also I felt kind of hurt that she confide in a Prince she barely knew but not in her friends that had known her for years. But maybe I was being jealous and overly-sensitive.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at Amu. She was blushing so she clearly hadn't told anyone that before. I wondered how much it hurt all the times I used her name so freely. My guilt was incredible.

Amu caught me staring then said:

"It's stupid, right?" She added a nervous laugh on the end.

"N-no..." I couldn't speak. I gulped then tried again. "I just... wasn't expecting that." Her honey golden eyes sparkled with emotions I was unfamiliar with except one: loneliness. Being a prince, you never really know if people are kind to you for some ulterior motive.

"Don't tell anyone else." Amu begged earnestly. "They'll just pity me."

"No – I wouldn't do that." I told her immediately. "You can trust me – I promise." I then blushed and looked down – I had never said anything like that before.

"Thank-you... Ikuto." Amu whispered softly. I looked up in surprise. My heart started beating wildly out of time when I realised how beautiful she really was. The morning sun shone in her hair, and her honey eyes glowed softly like the evening sun. Her lips looked soft, plump and perfectly kissable. Her rosy cheeks made her look fresh and natural – yet she wore no make-up whatsoever. Just that one look at her knocked me breathless and speechless. My mind went blank of everything I knew, except from one thing:

There was no going back now. I was completely and utterly hooked.

**Even though it has been a really long time, still review please! I'd be really grateful. I'll make it a shorter gap until the next update hopefully. Keep checking on me, okay? Don't be afraid to tell me off if it's taking too long lol! **

**Love Zakuro**

**xxx**


	7. School Chaos

Chapter 6

**Arriving – 3 hours later **

**Amu's POV**

After saying thank you to Ikuto we didn't speak for the rest of the journey. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't exactly companionable. We were too busy lost in thought.

We arrived at Ami-chan's boarding school at around nine in the morning, and the sun was fully up then. I got out of the car and stretched – I didn't like driving long distances – I got cramped. I watched Kukai pull up next to me and I smiled – amused that I could arrive before him in my crappy Mondeo when he was in brand new, fancy Audi.

"Hey Amu?" I turned to the Prince's deep, lush voice and raised an eyebrow in a questioning way. "Thanks for driving." He told me. I blushed and my heart started beating out of it's usual rhythm– his voice was just so... seductive.

"It's okay." I ended up mumbling to the ground, to hide my red face. I glanced up and saw him smile – making my heart beat even more vigorously.

As Kukai and the others got out of the cars and shake off the tiredness from driving, I dashed up to the front of the school and went to the front desk. The old receptionist recognised me.

"Hinamori-san! You're getting prettier every time I see you!" She beamed to me and I smiled at her compliment. "Where are you going to take Ami-chan today?"

"The weather is going to be beautiful, so my friend Su packed a picnic." I told her sweetly.

"That sounds lovely!" The receptionist crowed. "Well, she should be ready by now and the headmistress said she'll bring her down."

"Thanks!" I told her, as she got back to work. I turned to sit down on the chairs opposite the reception desk and bumped into the Prince who I hadn't noticed behind me.

"Oh!" I gasped as I fell into the muscle under his shirt. I jumped back blushing furiously. "Sorry, I hadn't noticed you." The Prince just grinned at me. I sat down and he followed suit by sitting next to me.

"So..." The Prince began. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I prompted him, but keeping it short and simple.

"Is this the only time you get to see your sister? On your days off?" He asked me.

"Er... pretty much... yeah..." I said slowly – trying to calm down my beating heart at the same time – which was going mad at the sound of his voice. The Prince looked thoughtful.

_He's gorgeous. _I thought to myself. I then mentally scolded my self for thinking such a thing. He was a Prince and I was a maid. I shouldn't even daydream about such a thing. Yet still, I couldn't help but think about how amazing it felt to have his arms around my waist – like they had been molded to fit there. _Amu stop it! _I told myself firmly. _He's probably got millions of beautiful women lining up to be with him – who are smart, funny and rich! What are you compared to them? What makes you so special? Nothing! _I flinched at my own harsh thoughts.

"Amu, are you alright?" I turned to the Prince, and tried to hide how uncomfortable I felt. Then I realised something that made me forget what I was thinking about.

He called me by my first name. After confiding in him of why I didn't like it, the Prince still had the nerve to use it so easily. Although... I did like the way my name sounded when he said it... _No! Stop it you stupid girl!_

"I'm fine." I huffed – angry at myself.

"Onee-chan?" I turned to where the voice was coming from and I saw Ami-chan coming into the reception, holding the headmistress' hand. She then let go and came running towards me. Ami-chan jumped into my arms and I twirled her around happily.

"Hi, sweetie." I laughed softly. When she let go, she noticed the Prince.

"Who are you? Are you onee-chan's boyfriend?" Ami-chan asked him curiously, who laughed.

"Yeah, sure – lets go with that!" The Prince chuckled – which was a beautiful sound. I would have laughed with him if it wasn't for what he had said.

"No you're not." I gasped, slapping him on the arm. _Oh god – I just slapped a prince! _The Prince just laughed at me again. I blushed and glanced down.

"Hinamori-san?" I looked up again and I saw the headmistress looking grave. "A word please?" I nodded nervously, not liking the tone of her voice.

"Hey... Ikuto... can you take Ami-chan outside for me, please?" I asked the Prince calmly, who looked surprised when I said his name. I was pretty sure I saw him blush as well but that went as quickly as it came. He finally nodded and took Ami-chan's hand with a smile. "Thanks, I'll be out in as soon as possible." I told them, then followed the headmistress to her office.

It was a large but simple room. In the middle was a large ebony desk with a black reclining seat behind it and one in front of it. Behind that was a large bay window. Around the rest of the room was a bookcase filled to the brim with books and awards.

"Hinamori-san, take a seat." I did as she told me without a word. She sat down herself, then continued. "I'm afraid we have a problem with Ami-chan's tuition fees."

"What?" I gasped, dread filling me. "But I'm sure I paid them all for the next term!"

"Yes, you have – but the tuition fee has gone by a considerable amount. I know your salary and I also know that there is no way you could possibly afford it." The headmistress said, kindly.

"Oh god." I whispered, mortified. This was the only boarding school I could afford for Ami-chan and there was no way she could come live with me.

"Also, I'm afraid I can only give you one month to find suitable arrangements for her." She continued sadly. "I wish there was something we could do, Hinamori-san, truly – but the school board will not allow it." I nodded numbly and got up, then left without a word, with just one question ringing in my head – drowning out everything else.

_What in the world am I going to do? _

**Wow... Amu-chan's inner voice is really mean, isn't it? Lol, anyway: reviews! Which reminds me – I've figured out how *shudders* Tadase is come into it, but I'm not sure about Nagihiko – any ideas? I'd be really grateful if you would send them in. Keep reviewing (and nagging if necessary)^_^**

**Love Zakuro**

**xxx**


	8. Mind Pressure

**It took me forever to write this _and_ it's short. How much does that suck? Oh I'm sorry. I've had all summer and what have I done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I've just got loads of books and all I've done is read. Not write. Waaahh! I'm sorry – it was an accident! They were just staring at me and they took priority!...**

Chapter 7

**Amu's POV**

Before opening the door to go outside, I took out my purse, opened it and lifted out a piece of card with a number on it. I was so sure I would never ring him. So sure...

I stared at it for a minute but then put the card back. There had to be another way. I'd talk to Miki, Ran and Su – they would give me some ideas.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ran-nee, what are we doing today?" I listened as Ami-chan spoke excitedly with Ran-san, Miki-san and Su-san. I glanced at the front door of the school, anxious for Amu to come out.

"We're going to walk to the park – Su has made your favourite food – and we're going to have a picnic." Ran told her – equally excited. At that moment Amu walked out of the school – looking dazed. I knew immediately something was wrong, and so did her friends.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, Kukai-kun – look after Ami-chan for a minute, okay?" Miki-san told me while she watched Amu walk towards us. I nodded and so did Kukai – then the three girls ran towards Amu.

Although I couldn't hear what was going on, I kept an eye on them. Amu had spoken, and the other maids seemed to be shocked and upset. They spoke for a bit, and in the end Amu shook her head then hugged her friends. _I wonder what's going on? Amu seems really down. _

"Why is onee-chan upset? It's not because of Ami is it? Ami has been good!" Ami-chan said, looking even more upset than the other girls. I knelt down beside her and took her hands.

"I'm completely sure she isn't upset because of you." I told her gently, Kukai raised his eyebrows at me, I just grinned at him – then turned back to Ami-chan. "So don't get upset, okay? I'm sure Amu would prefer it that way." She sniffed, nodded and then smiled.

"Yes..." Ami-chan then cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "You just called onee-chan by her first name." I was about to speak but then Amu, Miki-san, Ran-san and Su-san came back.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Amu's voice was laced with worry, and it made me want to hold her close. It took me all the strength I had to stay knelt down beside Ami-chan.

"Nothing, onee-chan!" She chimed to Amu. I smiled when I noticed that Ami-chan had the exact same honey eyes as Amu, but without the pink hair. Ami-chan had golden brown hair that was put up in pigtails with blue ribbons.

"That's good..." Amu smiled lovingly, but then her face fell and she frowned. It wasn't as pretty as when she smiled, but it was still incredibly beautiful. "Shall we get going then?"

"Yes! The park is just around the corner." Su seemed happy but there was a hint of worry there, which wasn't there before. Glancing around at the maids, I could see similar unsettled faces. They all kept glancing at Amu and when they did, they looked like they were going to burst into tears.

**Three hours later at the park**

**Amu's POV**

It felt like there was a huge pressure on my mind; I tried to have fun with everyone else but all I could think about was how impossible my situation was. Sure, there were cheaper schools out there, but none of them were boarding and there was no chance of Ami coming to live with me.

_You could put Ami up for adoption._

I gasped in horror at my own sick thoughts. I could never do something like that – I knew that much. This was confirmed when Ami turned around and smiled brightly at me – I just couldn't help but smile back.

"Amu." I didn't need to look up to see who it was, but I did so anyway. Ikuto looked fabulous standing above me. I was sat in the shade of a tree while the others were playing football with Ami, and there was bits the of shining through the leaves and illuminating Ikuto's ivory skin.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat. "Hi, don't you wanna play football?" I asked as he sat down beside me. He shrugged slightly.

"I was about to say the same thing." He told me, and his voice was strangely neutral – no emotion. I bit my lip.

"Too much on my mind." I whispered watching everyone.

"What happened?" His tone was still neutral and calming. I sighed.

"The tuition fees for Ami have gone up. A lot. I can't afford them anymore. There isn't any other boarding schools I can afford either. She can't live with me and go to a school near the palace." Without realising I had started crying and I was mortified. He was the Prince and look at me; blubbering like a baby – I bet I looked like a eyesore to him.

But to my shock, Ikuto gently wiped away my tears with his thumb and put his arm around me. He didn't say anything and all I could do was breathe in his scent gently.

Finally he spoke quietly.

"Have you thought about accepting one of the offers you have been getting considering other jobs?"

**I know it's short but it seemed like the best time to stop – and I just love that scene with Ikuto and Ami! It's seriously sweet! **

**Is there any possibility of reviews? I know it's been a while... but I luuuurve hearing what you have to say! **

**Please?**

**Zakuro**

**xx**


	9. Look, Smell, Taste

**I'm watching my brother play on Lego Batman while writing this one – it's so cool! :) In this chapter, Amu starts off as cool and confident, but Ikuto of course reduces her to a hysterical wreck by the end of it, naturally :) Ooh! I'm going to watch my cousin play football tomorrow! He won last weekend – so hopefully we'll have another win :) Anyways, enjoy...**

Chapter 8

**Ikuto's POV**

"Have you thought about accepting one of the offers you have been getting considering other jobs?"

I can't believe I said it. I didn't want her to leave! I liked having her by my side, I enjoyed her company, I loved holding her like this.

But I couldn't think of any other option. I knew immediately she would never except money from me. I would pay for the whole fee if only she would let me – it wasn't as if money was problem for me.

"I have thought about that." Amu spoke slowly and carefully, cutting my thoughts short. "There was one person who I made friends with who offered me a job." She looked upset though.

"Why don't you call him then?" The words escaped me before I could clamp my mouth shut. I then realised I would say anything if it would stop her pretty tears that caused me so much pain.

"I-I don't know. He lives far away and Ami would have to change schools. Also our relationship ended on a sore point. The job was offered afterwards but I think it would still be slightly awkward." I looked closely and I saw the slight traces of a blush on her cheeks, which made me more confused.

"Sore point? Afterwards? After what?" I asked, completely baffled. Amu looked up with a small sad smile on her face.

"After I refused to marry him."

**Amu's POV**

I was slightly amused at Ikuto's reaction. He spluttered with shock and stared at me as if I was growing another head.

"Marriage?" He choked out. I nodded grimly. "Were you going out with him?"

"Nah. Apparently I have this effect on people..." I trailed off then grinned at him. He smiled weakly back, then spoke quietly

"I've noticed." I raised an eyebrow, not daring to hope- _Amu! Stop it right now, you silly girl! _"I mean with Kukai. You seem to have that effect on him." Ikuto added quickly. _See? He probably didn't want to mislead you; you just have a wild imagination. At this rate you're gonna end up heart-broken. _My inner voice seemed to sigh with exasperation.

At this point, Ikuto's arm had dropped from my shoulder and instead of feeling relief – which I should have done – I felt a pang of loneliness. And that scared me.

I watched him carefully and tried to figure what about him made me feel like this. He was certainly handsome – I give him that – but I had never been swayed by good looks before – and I had seen plenty of good-looking men. I didn't think it was his annoying little smirk that played on his lips now or the way his eyes sparkled when he amused – like they did now. I blushed under his intense gaze.

"What?" It was scarily easy to forget he was _the _crown prince – he seemed so normal and the word came out sharper than I intended. I bit my lip - I had to remember my manners! But instead of being angry at my rudeness, Ikuto seemed positively delighted. I frowned at his strange reaction.

"I should be asking you that, my sweet little strawberry. Staring at me like you did – I was beginning to get nervous." His smirk was wider than ever and I blushed furiously at the nickname. "Or maybe you're a tomato when you go red like that." I gasped and slapped his arm angrily.

"I'm not a tomato!" _Amu!!! Stop slapping your future king, you moron!!! _I gasped again and waited for Ikuto to get angry with me. He didn't. Instead he laughed. My jaw dropped.

"So..." He gasped between chuckles. "... you don't mind..." more laughs, "...being called a strawberry..." he couldn't seem to stop laughing. "But when I call you... a tomato you're furious!" With one last snicker he finally stopped – with that smirk on his face. _It wasn't that funny._

"Strawberries are yummy." I huffed. He chuckled lightly, then grinned mischievously.

"I would tend to agree." Ikuto leaned forward slowly and I held my breath in suspense. Inch by inch he moved towards my face. "For instance..." When there was barely a centimetre between us he stopped. I glanced to where the others were – wondering if they had noticed us – however they were still focused on the football. Looking away turned out to be a dangerous move though – for the moment I turned away I felt something wet and soft run along my jaw line and up to my bottom lip. "... the strawberry right here is certainly yummy."

"You licked me!" I screamed, jumping up and backing away from him. I glared at Ikuto while my cheeks burned furiously. He just gave me the 'innocent' eyes.

"I just thought since you looked and smelled like a strawberry maybe you tasted like one as well." He pouted cutely to me, which quickly turned back to a smirk. "You do by the way."

"Pervert!!" I screeched at him. He just winked at me. I threw my hands in the air then stormed away from him towards the others. They had all looked towards us when I had screamed, and Ran, Miki and Suu were all running towards me.

"Amu? Are you all right?" They called anxiously.

"Keep that perverted Prince away from me!!" I told them angrily. They looked confused then they saw Ikuto following me and they grinned.

"Amu!" Ikuto whined pathetically. "Don't be like that." I turned around and I saw he _still_ had that damn smirk on his face.

"Don't be like what, Amu-chan?" Kukai had now joined us with a wry grin on his face.

"Yes, be like what?" I asked Ikuto, annoyed. "I am being perfectly normal. I think every girl would get angry when somebody _licks _them!" To my dismay everybody cracked up and started laughing – at me!

"Oh, Amu-chan it's not that big a deal," Suu chuckled. I gaped at her – I thought for sure Suu would be on my side!

"Yes!" Ran chimed in excitedly. "There was no need to scream like a banshee!"

"I did not scream like a banshee!" I told them hysterically. "Are you just gonna let him get away with his perverted harassment?"

"Well, Amu-chan, he _is_ the Prince. He can do whatever he likes." Miki said quite calmly. My jaw dropped. They truly didn't care, and by the looks on their faces, they actually thought it was funny.

I glanced back at Ikuto, he was standing there with a triumphant air about him and his dirty little smirk plastered on his face. There was only one thought in my head at that moment.

_I'm doomed._

**Soooo... what do you think? Does it make up for last chapter? I love this one, it's so much fun! Anyways – you know what to do! Press the magical green button!**

**Go on, you know you want to ;)**

**Zakuro**

**xx**


	10. Numb

**Hey there everyone... I know it took forever again – but in my defense... alright – so I don't have a defense, but that's completely beside the point :) Amu-chan has a bit of a breakdown in this one unfortunately. Quick thanks to Snowiisan for nagging me (and also anyone else who reviewed)– I don't get anything done otherwise. Anyways... I hope you enjoy:**

Chapter 9

**Amu's POV**

"Bye bye, Ami-chan!" Ran called as I led Ami to the front door of her school.

"Bye bye, Ran-nee!" Ami called back, waving a small pudgy hand. I tried to smile at Ami but I couldn't. It was around six in the evening, and even though we all wanted to spend more time here, we had to leave now if we wanted to get back at a decent time.

We walked into the reception and found the headmistress waiting for us. I knelt down beside Ami and took her hand in mine.

"I'll come and see you on my next day off, okay?" I told her quietly. Ami nodded sadly, her eyes watering.

"I'll miss you..." She mumbled to the floor. I couldn't help but scoop her up in my arms then.

"I will miss you too." I whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry it has to be like this." When I put her down and stood up, she went to stand next to the headmistress.

"I'm afraid I can only give you one month." The headmistress reminded me. I nodded numbly, waved goodbye to Ami and then went outside to where everybody was waiting for me.

I didn't speak as I got in my car, and put my key in the engine. The car groaned slightly as everyone else got in. I twisted the car key, waiting for the old car grumble to life but...

Nothing.

I twisted the key again and again – getting more and more frustrated.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I muttered angrily. I stopped when I realised the others were watching me anxiously, and put my head on the steering wheel.

"Amu-chan?" Ran whispered to me. I wanted to cry but I couldn't – all I could feel was this devastating numbness.

"Does anybody know anything about cars?" I asked calmly – conscious that Kukai had come to my car to see what the fuss.

"No. Sorry." Ikuto said next to me, while everyone else shook there heads. I didn't say anything else as they got out of the car.

A few minutes later Daichi came up to me to say he had rung a mechanic – who had said they wouldn't be able to get anybody out to us until tomorrow. I groaned inwardly.

_Well this just gets better and better. _

"Kukai, your car is a seven seater, right?" I asked in that same calm, emotionless voice. He nodded. "Then you can take Ikuto, Ran and Daichi. I'll stay here." Kukai didn't protest, nobody did – they had realised that I had gone way past caring or even bothering to listen.

Only Ikuto spoke.

"Fine. I'll stay with you." He said quietly. Everyone stopped to stare at him, and then they quickly turned to me to see what I would say.

"Do whatever pleases you, Your Highness." I told him, my voice barely changing it's tone from before – making what I said seem icy. I waited for him to back down on his offer, but he just nodded.

Ran, Miki and Suu came up to hug me gently before they got into Kukai's car.

"Everything will be okay, Amu-chan." Suu promised. I just nodded again.

Ikuto was silent as we watched them drive off in Kukai's car, and I briefly wondered whether he had any important princely business tomorrow. When we finished waving them off and they were no longer in sight, Ikuto turned to me and watched me carefully.

"Is your car locked?" He asked softly. I nodded stiffly. "Then what do you say to finding a hotel to stay in for the night and getting something to eat? My treat, of course – because I owe you one." I stared at him, completely baffled.

"Why? I haven't done anything for you." I pointed out, but he just chuckled.

"I actually enjoyed myself today and I guess it's my way of apologising for... you know... the lick." Ikuto grinned in a way that said he wasn't sorry at all for the lick. I blushed at the memory but nodded slightly.

"I'm going to go against everything I believe and say okay... just don't go crazy, okay?" I told him sternly. It suddenly hit me how quickly he brought me out of my numb shell. I smiled slightly at the thought.

"Yes, ma'am." He laughed while saluting me, his midnight eyes twinkling. I couldn't help but laugh with him – but that quickly stopped when he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the town next to Ami's school.

**An hour later...**

The town only had one hotel and me and Ikuto walked towards it still hand in hand. My stomach seemed to be doing back flips, with the feeling of Ikuto's large hand encompassing mine. What annoyed me most, though was the fact that I couldn't tell whether I liked it or not. I felt tingly and shivery at the same time with the Prince being so close to me.

"So, Amu how long have you been working at the palace?" Ikuto asked, looking down at me.

"Oh, I'm eighteen now... so... um... three years." I mumbled, blushing under piercing gaze.

"You've been working here since you were fifteen?" He laughed. "How come I only noticed you a year ago?" I gaped at him.

"Noticed me?" I asked, confused. He smirked slightly, but there a trace of a blush on his face.

"I watched you... when I was in class... I saw you come out and hang the washing out in the courtyard with Ran, Miki and Suu." He told me, and I blushed furiously, letting go of his hand.

"I find that strangely perverted, you know." I grumbled, but Ikuto just grinned at me.

"Ah there's the hotel." He suddenly said. I looked up and saw the building named Hotel Eclipse. I couldn't help but gape. It was a pure black building among rows of sandstone buildings.

"Huh... I can't work out if it's beautiful or tacky." I laughed at it. Ikuto grinned.

Entering the lobby, we went straight to the reception desk and the receptionist looked up. Her face lit up as soon as she saw Ikuto, but then she glowered when she saw me next to him. Ikuto saw this, then grabbed my hand again, holding tight.

It was all I could do to remember how to breathe properly.

"How may I help you, sir..." The receptionist looked at me, "... ma'am?"

"We need a room." Ikuto told her. I cleared my throat – and Ikuto looked down on me – disappointment clear in his eyes. "Make that two." He amended. I nodded in satisfaction, while trying to figure out why he seemed so disappointed – he was the Prince for crying out loud! He had women laying their bodies down in front of him.

Which reminded me. Why had no-one noticed him? He wasn't trying to hide himself yet nobody recognised him at all. It was incredibly strange.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The receptionist piped up after typing something in on her computer at the desk. "We only have one room left. It's a double." My jaw dropped. There was no way in hell I would share a room with him – let alone a bed. I couldn't – I wouldn't. Ikuto just smirked that signature smirk of his as he handed the receptionist his credit card.

"We'll take it." He laughed.

**Oops... cliffhanger. Did you like it? Didn't you? Either way – you know what I love: reviews!**

**Go on. You know you want to ;)**

**Zakuro xx**


	11. Strawberries and Chocolate

** Well, since this is the official chapter 10 I decided to do something a bit special – I hope you guys like it, 'cause I love this chapter with a passion ;). Enjoy...**

Chapter 10

**Amu's POV**

I sat perched on the end of the only bed in the room, glaring angrily at Ikuto, who was whistling innocently, avoiding eye contact. It was quite a nice room if you got rid of the whole only one bed problem – the double bed was in the middle and next to it on the right side were large bay windows, on the left there was the door that led to the bathroom, next to this the door that led out of the room. At the end of the bed there a small sofa with a TV opposite it. Simple but cosy.

But knowing what the Prince was use to, it probably was cramped and rather ugly. So I continued to glare at him an he continued to whistle. I was quite happy to continue like this but then to my horror, my stomach growled. Loudly, might I add. Ikuto suddenly looked at me and burst out laughing as I very quickly turned beetroot red.

"Do you want to go out to eat? Or shall I order room service?" Ikuto asked after he managed to stop laughing.

"Which one is quicker?" I muttered, turning an even deeper shade a red when he started laughing again. He reached for thee phone that was on the bedside table.

"That will be room service." He chuckled. He pressed the button for room service then waited. When the call was answered he stated his order so quietly that I couldn't hear what he was ordering. When he hung up I asked what food he had wanted, but Ikuto just smiled at me and said:

"Wait and see..."

Fifteen minutes and several loud belly grumblings later there was a knock at the door.

"Finally!" I moaned, flopping down on the bed. "I'm wasting away here!" Ikuto cocked his eyebrow at me for that one, and I couldn't help but blush. _That man just oozes sex appeal._

I felt my jaw go slack at that thought as Ikuto went to the door. _AMU! Behave yourself – now! He is a PRINCE! And you are? Yes – you are a lowly maid who can't even scrape enough money together to pay for a decent education for her sister. He's only being kind to you because you've had a rough day – he would do the exact same thing if it was someone else._ Every happy feeling I had had while spending this time with the Prince now seemed stupid and vain – of course he didn't care about me. He just felt some pity for the poor little maid. My thoughts gained a softer tone at the end but the message was still harsh:_ Get back in your place, girl. _

When Ikuto brought a tray back into the room, my hormones were completely under control. I smiled politely at him as he placed the tray on the bed, and then he-

Smiled back... and just like that all control went out the window and I felt a blush rising on my cheeks. _This is so frustrating. How can one guy cause a reaction like this? _I sighed, angry with myself.

I distracted myself by looking down at the tray. There were three covered dishes on it with two glasses and a large bottle of Coke. I was about to lift the covers when Ikuto's hand grabbed mine. I looked up to see him, smiling at me – a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Let me." He grinned, he took one of the plates away and put it on the side. "That's dessert." He told me with a wink. Then he lifted the covers off the two remaining dishes and underneath were two yummy-looking pepperoni pizzas.

"I think I love you!" I exclaimed without thinking, and when I realised what I had said I clamped my mouth shut. Ikuto just raised an amused eyebrow at me, causing me to blush furiously.

"You know, if all I had to do to get you to like me was to buy you pizza..." Ikuto trailed off, mumbling to himself. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him, as I grabbed a slice of the pizza.

**Ikuto's POV**

I watched Amu carefully as she grabbed a slice of the pizza, thanking whatever gods there are out there that she would never know that my heart was still racing from the moment she had said 'I think I love you'. I took a slice myself and started chewing thoughtfully.

Spending the night with Amu made me happier than it really should and I was beginning to worry. It still shocked me how attractive I found her, and every time I looked at her I was blown away. To me she was innocence personified and I loved it.

We ate the rest of our pizza in silence, with me watching Amu, carefully noting every plane of her face, and every expression she made. My fingers itched to caress her ivory skin, and my tongue begged me to taste her again – it was all I could do to remain eating my pizza instead of devouring her. The force of it stunned me and I realised something in that moment:

Hinamori Amu had very quickly become my obsession – my guilty pleasure.

When I looked at her again she had finished her pizza and was sitting cross-legged on the bed, waiting expectantly for me to bring dessert – which was pretty strange behaviour for a maid, however I didn't mind. I grabbed the empty plates and piled them on the side and picked up the dessert plate.

"Hmmm..." She grinned sheepishly when a smell of the dessert wafted her way. I sat opposite her and very carefully placed the plate between us. Amu fidgeted excitedly, and I couldn't help but laugh at her impatience. At the sound of my laugh, she blushed scarlet, adding to my amusement.

Slowly, just to torture her, I went to lift the lid. Amu groaned when she realised what I was doing and then fidgeted in some more.

About a couple of minutes later, my hand reached the lid. I admired Amu's restraint for not doing it herself – but she looked like she was about to bite my hand off any second. So to save my poor hand, I grabbed the lid and lifted it quickly to reveal what was underneath.

I watched Amu as her eyes lit up excitedly, and a small gasp escaped her mouth.

Beneath the lid, on the plate was a huge bowl filled with chocolate covered strawberries.

**Amu's POV**

I immediately took one of the strawberries and popped it my mouth. I moaned at how good it tasted, then I blushed again, mortified I would make such a sound in front of the Prince. I looked to him and saw he held a strawberry in front of me – urging me to take a bite.

I leaned forward and did so without thinking. At the same time I accidentally nipped Ikuto's fingers with my teeth. He jolted and I looked up in surprise to see him blushing. Blushing! I bit my lip nervously, wondering if he was alright.

I went to pick up another strawberry, but instead of eating it myself, I copied his actions and held it in front of Ikuto's mouth silently. He bit the strawberry and as I let my hand dropped he grabbed it and held it to his mouth. To my shock and pleasure he licked the pads of my fingertips – where there was still some juice from the strawberry – causing a ripple of pleasure to flow from the tips of my fingers throughout my whole body.

I gasped at the sensation, but smiled when my usual blush flamed up on my cheeks. When I looked at Ikuto again he was watching me, hunger clearly in his midnight eyes.

I had a feeling he wasn't starving for the strawberries in the bowl though.

His hand strengthened it's grip around mine and then he pulled me towards him – spilling the bowl of strawberries in the process. I landed on his chest, and he dropped my hand – putting his hand on my hip instead, with his other on the small of my back. Both of my hands were on his chest, and I marveled at the well defined muscles underneath his shirt.

As I looked up at him, my blush became even more pronounced, and when my honey eyes met his almost-black ones, I was knocked breathless.

And then Prince Ikuto's lips captured mine with a fierceness that left me trying to remember how to breath.

**Oops lol, another cliffy. I don't do it on purpose – I swear... well maybe I do – but that is in no way the point. Or it is. Ah well. **

**Happy Tenth Chappiversary! Yay!**

**So you know what to do now. Reviews! And because I love getting reviews so much I want ten reviews before I update again please!**

**Love you guys,**

**Zakuro**

**xx**


	12. Understanding

** DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Zakuro is back! *smiles sheepishly***

** Walking on water? Pah! Easy! Me updating? _Now that's a bloody miracle! _Yes, I know. I'm sorry – my inspiration went on holiday and has only recently returned – hopefully for good this time. I am so sorry to make you all wait. Time has been flying for me – it's gotten to the point where I look at the date and go: "2011? But it was only 2009 yesterday! :O" ... whoops :)**

Chapter 11: Understanding

Ikuto's POV

The need to kiss Amu heightened when her hands rested on my chest. When I looked down to her, she was watching me and I melted in front of those of honey-golden orbs – and my need became a crushing weight on me – and all I could do was comply to it.

I lent down and captured her lips with my own.

Then I couldn't think. My body seemed to be electrified at the sweet taste of her and if she pulled away then I knew I would be left begging for more without an ounce of dignity.

Amu stiffened for a second, and I waited for the worse to happen. What I did not expect was for her to deepen the kiss with as much passion I was feeling.

I wrapped my arms around her, crushing her to my body, while my mouth never left her delicious lips.

"Oh, Prince..." Amu moaned against my lips, and as she reminded me of my title alarm bells fired up in my head. I stopped the kiss and pushed her away immediately. As I got up off the bed, she looked up at me with round eyes – her hurt clearly shown. I couldn't look at them any longer, so I turned away.

"I need to go for a walk." I murmured to her. She looked devastated and embarrassed at the same time and I had to force myself to get out of the room.

Walking down the corridor to the stairs that took me back to the lobby, I silently scolded myself. Yoru having a maid for a girlfriend was one thing – but me... I was a completely different situation. I was the crown Prince. I would be King one day – if it ever got out that I had kissed a maid – never mind dating one – it would be an absolute scandal. From now on I had to distance myself from Amu.

If not, it could mean my downfall.

Amu's POV

I sat on the edge of the bed, absolutely mortified by what had happened. I had lost all my dignity by throwing myself into that kiss. I _moaned_ for God's sake! No wonder the Prince had fled - anybody would be freaked out by that.

I would never live down the shame of what had happened. I would remember this embarrassment for an eternity. I promised myself to apologise to him when he returned, but as soon as thought of that promise, my eyes began to droop.

I slowly laid myself down onto the bed, telling myself I'll just have a few minutes, but when my head touched the comfy pillows, my eyes crashed shut, and refused to open again.

When I woke up it was 9 am, and Ikuto was still not there. I wondered if he had come back at all during the night. I bit my lip worriedly, but then I saw a note on the bed, next to where I was sleeping. I picked it up curiously and read it:

**Amu,**

** I got the mechanic to come out early. The car is already fixed.**

** Come to the car as soon as you wake up.**

** Ikuto.**

The note was brief, and it seemed cold. I smiled sadly. So last night really was the end of our relationship. If we had a relationship to begin with.

The thought of that made me ache in my chest, and I sighed. Then I shook my head angrily. I didn't know what I was so depressed about – there could never be anything between us. He was the Prince, and I the maid. I had to stop mourning over things that could not be.

I gathered what little things I had with me, took the room key downstairs and left the hotel reluctantly.

When I arrived back at my car, I saw Ikuto leaning on the side, tapping his foot impatiently. I couldn't help but smile as I briskly walked towards him – he was just so handsome. He looked up, saw me and nodded – then got in the back of the car.

So, I was to be his chauffeur. He really was desperate to stay away from me. I sighed once again. I was doing a lot of that this morning. _Amu! Will you get a hold of yourself! Do I need to remind you that he is a PRINCE? Stop sighing like a lovesick teenager – it's ridiculous!_ I shook my head as I brought myself back down to earth, then walked quickly to the car and got in the driver's seat.

The journey back was unbearable. There was silence. Absolute, deadening silence. The Prince just stared straight ahead for the entire journey. I was scared to put some music on in case I offended his tastes and I could not bring myself to speak – even though I desperately wanted something to distract me from my thoughts.

All I could think about was Ami, money and the hopelessness of everything. My mind just went round and round in circles always coming back to same thing: the thing I could not think about. It was the last resort. I had to think of something – anything instead of that. If I just gave up and turned to that option it would be a betrayal against myself – I would never be able to forgive myself.

My thoughts were like that, yet still I could not think of any other option.

It seemed like a lifetime before we returned to the palace and as soon as we came into view of it I saw many people outside waiting. I stopped in front of them and they all rushed around the car, speaking quickly to the prince – he had barely got out and they were already demanding this and that. 'Your Highness' repeated incessantly – echoing in my mind, reminding over and over of what I could never forget but only wished I could. I caught phrases from what they yelled.

_Your Highness._

_ My Prince._

_ Duty._

_ Royalty._

_ Reputation._

_ Unbecoming._

_**Common maid**_**.**

The prince and his entourage started to walk towards the entrance of palace, and without a glance back to me they disappeared inside.

I had watched the scene and heard the words without moving an inch, but now I realised I was shaking. The Prince had disappeared from me in a blink of an eye and I could do nothing but watch.

I knew now, though. No matter what I told myself, I had hoped there could have been something between us. The Prince was an amazing creature. But I knew now. There could never be anything between us: we came from completely separate worlds – worlds that were never meant to mingle.

The barrier between us was impossible to mount – there was no use in even trying. I had to get back in the real world – though it had been lovely dreaming while I could.

Sighing I turned the radio on to try and drown out my own mind with music – however I tuned into the news.

_"In other news, preparations for next month's royal ball are well on the way – and the guest list has recently been announced. It has been confirmed that Tadase Hotori – Prince of our neighbouring Embryo Kingdom – has been invited..." _I quickly shut the radio off again. Was that some sort of sign? I hoped not.

I slumped in my seat, then grabbed my purse – pulling the card out with that oh so significant number on it – staring at it glumly.

_Prince Tadase... _What was it with me and bloody princes?

But this was different, and I knew it. I remembered what I had said to Ikuto about Tadase "_The job was offered after I refused to marry him..." _However I did not mention to him that the man who asked to marry me was his rival prince. I didn't think that would go down too well at all.

I sighed again. I was never this self-pitying before. Not until I met that damn Ikuto. It was all his fault. I knew that it was unfair to blame Ikuto – but I needed to blame someone - anyone!

Getting my phone out, I typed in the number, not yet pressing the call button.

Did I really want to do this? Get a new job? Leave the kingdom? Leave my friends behind? Possibly never see them again? Never see Ikuto again?

No, I didn't. But what other choice did I have?

None.

I pressed call...

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I am back in business, baby! Oh yeah!**

**You lot know what to do and what I love:**

**3 REVIEWS 3**

**Zakuro**

**xxx**


	13. The Other Offer

**A/N: So. Um, yeah. It's been a while, right? I am sorry it has been so long and I have no excuses. But your wonderful reviews are what spurred me to write this thing. I will warn people, though, my style has writing has changed so it might seem forced at parts. I will finish this story though. I promise. Thank you so much for all my reviews and people who have added me on alerts - you guys really make me smile :)**

Chapter 12 – The Other Offer

I could barely breathe as I heard the phone ring. Once. Twice.

"Hello? Amu?" His voice hadn't changed one bit. I opened my mouth to speak but no noise came out. "Amu? Are you there, darling?" I gasped at the affectionate nickname he always used for me, which hadn't changed in the years I had not seen him.

"Y-yes," I choked out, "I'm here-" I could not continue. I never realised that a simple phone call could be so difficult, yet it was.

"What's the matter?" Tadase's concern was immediate when he heard my voice, and the way it broke at the end – I could not help but smile.

"I'm sorry, I really I am – but I have no one else to turn to, I wouldn't turn to you if I had, I promise I wouldn't put you in unnecessary pain if I had other options-"

"Amu, darling, you're babbling." Tadase interrupted swiftly when he realised that my verbal diarrhoea had no way of stopping. I took a deep breath then let it out again.

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologising Amu," Tadase cut me off again, "and tell me what has happened. I will do all to help if I can."

"Everything has gone wrong." I whispered, sadly. I heard Tadase sigh over the phone. I wanted to continue, I really did. But where to begin? And how to cut out Ikuto in all this? I knew Tadase hated Ikuto – if he found out what role he had in this mess, Tadase would be furious. I felt guilt roll around in my stomach at the thought of lying to him while asking – no, begging – for his help.

"Amu, I can't help if you don't tell me," the tenderness in his voice was what broke me in the end. Everything started spilling out – completely missing out Ikuto's part in the whole drama though. By the time I had explained everything, I was breathing heavily and Tadase had yet to say a word.

"So you see, what I was wondering was... if it was possible... what I mean is – is your offer still open? About the job?" I stuttered out, hoping he understood and praying he gave me the answered I yearned for.

"Amu, well, you see..." Tadase began but then he paused – so that would be a no to the job. It made me want so sob. My last solution had already failed. What was I supposed to do without Tadase's offer of work for her and education for Ami? Leave the palace? It would mean I'd have to find a school to enrol Ami, find a job to pay for that, find accommodation that fell within that budget, find someone to look after Ami while I was working so I could pay for all of the above.

I suddenly felt heartbreakingly small and lost. It was impossible to hold back my sobs after that.

It was hopeless.

It was impossible to hold back a smirk at the sound of Amu's sob. This was almost too easy.

I could not believe my luck when Amu called – playing the perfect part of a damsel in distress. And what was I? Her knight in shining armour, of course.

Though maybe I wasn't the perfect knight – after all, a perfect knight would never request anything of his lady. But I was a knight used to getting my way – and the only person who didn't give me that was the beautiful Amu Hinamori.

When I first met her, I'll admit, I saw nothing other than a lowly maid – she wasn't anything special. That was until I saw the way my rival, Prince Ikuto, looked at her, watched her – as if he was worshipping her with his eyes. My obsession with Amu didn't start there either – I just found it brilliant that that damn 'Perfect Prince' Ikuto had fallen for his bloody maid – what a scandal! I could just imagine the news headlines. The idea of it practically made me drool.

It was when I attended one of the Seiyo Kingdoms charity balls did my appreciation of Amu began to change. There were, of course, many beautiful women there; some of the most beautiful women in both our kingdoms. Yet none of these beauties could hold Ikuto's attentions, and they did everything short of flashing their breasts to keep it.

The first thought that had crossed my mind was that maybe Ikuto had turned gay, as no self-respecting straight, single man could say no to all that was being blatantly offered to him. I tried to figure out who Ikuto was staring at by following his gaze. When I noticed a flash of pink, it all fell into place.

Amu Hinamori had captured the attentions of Prince Ikuto Tsukiyomi so completely that no other woman existed for him. And both of those fools didn't even realise it!

So I watched her, my curiosity getting the better of me. I truly did not understand what was so special about her. Certainly he baby pink hair was something to behold, and her warm eyes made me think of the sweetest honey but there were many girls with hair and eyes like that – although never in that combination.

Without ever realising it, I noticed I had begun to ignore the other women too. Amu Hinamori stole my attentions as quickly as she had stolen Ikuto's. However, unlike the stupid prince, I was going to do something about it. I was spending about a month in the Seiyo kingdom, and all my free time was spent with Amu. The day before I left, I proposed, but to my horror she turned me down. It was the first time in my entire life anyone had said no to me.

Though, it had been a blow to my ego, I did not class myself as a loser in this competition against Ikuto – even though he didn't actually realise he was competing. Amu was going to be mine – as my wife or my employee. Hence the job offer. I didn't expect her to say yes, but I knew a time would come when she would need me.

I hadn't expected that time to be so soon, though, nor for she to be so desperate. Which was something I could manipulate to my gain. When she asked about my job offer, I paused, as if to give her bad news. Amu began to sob in earnest.

"I'm so sorry, Amu, but I simply cannot employ anyone at this time," I told her softly.

"I-I know," Amu sniffled, "b-but you were my last h-hope!"

"Amu, you know I will never let anything bad happen to you or Ami, right? But at the moment the best way to protect you is... well..." I paused, letting her mind go to what I was thinking of.

"Tadase..." she whispered, hoarsely.

"My other offer is still open, though, and always will be."

**So Tadase enters. I didn't mean to make him sorta evil, but there you go.**

**As always, your reviews are loved :)**


End file.
